Love at second sight
by Frankie.Leonie12
Summary: Lakota has to move to LaPush because of a phase her brother is going through. She settles into school and is ok. The wolves come back and Seth imprints, that's when the problems arise.
1. The move

Lakota POV

I sat glumly in the front seat of the car waiting for my mom and brother to get in. They finally got in and my mom looked at me.

"Lakota, You could at least pretend to look happy about this." She said annoyed at me. I gave her a fake sarcastic smile and she sighed.

We are moving, away from my friends, from school, from my dancing career, from Michigan, everything that meant something to me, we were leaving. Just because my brother is going through some kind of 'crisis' that we need to move. My mom says '_It will be good for him._' but I'm pretty sure it's just a stage he's going through with all the secrecy and growth spurts all of a sudden and when he gets mad or angry he just runs away and hides. He even has been working out a lot, and I mean a lot because his muscles are huge. He's just weird. We used to have lots of fun together by playing sports like soccer and hockey and dancing and stuff but everything just suddenly changed. My eighteen year old brother, Archie, still lived with us. I didn't know why, but in two years and two and a half months, when I turn eighteen I'm outta there.

"Guys, you are really going to love La Push, it's near the beach, heaps of kids there, plus it's near an even bigger town." My mom said, trying to make the silent mood change.

"Is it even a town? I Googled it and it's a reservation, not a town.""Do you have to be so optimistic about this move?" she said sarcastically. "We already have a house in La Push and I know a few people from when I used to live there. It's a great place.""If it's so great why did you move away in the first place?"

"Can we not get into this again please?"

"Whatever." I said and I looked down to my tanned hands. I had always had a nice tan, same as my brother.

I watched the trees and cars go by as we drove. After hours of agonising silence we were almost there. The trees started getting denser and forest looking as we turned down a road. It was all dirt and rock, this was La Push. A while later we stopped in front of a house. It looked tiny and ugly. I slowly got out of the car and stood there looking at it and so did Archie.

"Go in and have a look around." My mom said taking something out of the car. I sighed and walked to the front door. I stood there staring at the handle, it was ugly too. Archie reached around me and opened the door. We both walked in and looked around. It was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms, luckily. I walked around the house to where my room was. It was actually quite big considering, the whole house was bigger on the inside, and dark. We all helped unpack all our stuff that we bought in the trailer, everything else is coming tomorrow with the removalists. We only brought mattresses and our suitcases, just stuff like that. I put all my stuff in my room and sat there.

It was half way through the school year and school started back up next week. Everything sucked. Mum went and got Chinese and we ate and I went to bed.

The next day when I woke up and the removalist were there. I watched the guys move stuff into the house. Once they were gone I started unpacking my things and hanging up pictures. I stuffed one of the boxes with newspaper and went outside to throw it out. I got to the bin and threw the box in it.

"Hello." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw two men. One of them looked scary and almost the same size as Archie and the other was old.

"Um, hi." I said back.

"I'm Reece and this is Sam." the older guy said. "Is your mum home?"

"Yeah, she's inside." I said and walked to the house and they followed. I opened the door and I saw mom look at the men and her eyes widened.

"Hey Lakota, can you go down to the shop and buy some groceries?" she asked still looking at the men.

"The fridge isn't even on though."

"Can you just go and get some? There's money in my purse." I stared at her and I walked to her bag and took money from her purse and walked back outside. I stood near the door for a second when they started talking.

"He always has a temperature and he keeps turning into this thing when he gets angry." I heard my mum say.

"Well, we will have to get him to show us." I heard one of the guys say. "But before we do we might need to go some place a bit more….. private." he said obviously aiming at me.

At that I quickly ran away to the shop. I bought what some milk and bread and hurried back home. When I got there I couldn't hear anybody. I walked around the house when I saw my mom in the kitchen. I put the groceries on the bench and stared at her.

"Who were those guys?" I asked her.

"They are some of my old friends, they came to show Archie around. You know, introduce him to some people.""I want to go meet people too." I said childishly.

"You know you have to start acting like a girl one day. You cant just keep going around hanging with boys all the time, kicking a muddy ball around. At this school I want you to make some girl friends."

"Girls are bitches though."

"Don't use that language in this house." she said. She is so weird.

"What ever." I said and walked to my room. I am sick and tired of being treated like a little girl.


	2. School

The week leading up to school sucked. I had been down to the beach once but some kids around my age just kept staring at me. I never went back. I hardly even saw Archie any more.

Seth POV

"Jake, when can we ever go back?" I asked Jacob who was sitting on his bed. "I'm sick of it here."

"You know we cant go for a while. We have to finish here first." Jacob said back.

"How long to go, cause I want to go back home?"

"Probably another couple of months."

"Why that long? We aren't doing anything here anyway."

"Seth, just shut up." Jacob said louder. I shut my mouth and sat on my bed. We had been gone for ages. We were helping another pack of real wolfs in their fight against economy. There really isn't much for us to do, but to show them our ways. It's boring and I don't know why we are doing it. Jacob really misses Renezmee. Sam and Quil were the lucky ones that got to go home and meet these new people that moved to La Push. That's all we know. I have no idea why they needed to go but it was probably just an excuse to get back to Emily and Claire.

Lakota POV

It's the first day of school. I got ready and went and had breakfast.

"Are you ready?" Archie asked me when I had finished. He is coming back to school too.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said back to him. I grabbed my bag and headed outside to him. He was already in the car.

"Have fun at school." My mum said as I got in the car. Archie started the car and drove off. He seemed happier these days. I don't know why, but there is heaps of things I don't know anymore. Especially the two strange men that keep coming over. The older one, Reece, always talks to me about random things, always about friends or my mom. We turned the corner and I seen the school. I wasn't very big but has heaps of kids. We parked in the parking lot and got out. I looked around and people were looking at us. Then I saw a guy come up to Archie.

"Hey man." He said to Archie.

"Hey Quil." Archie said back. This guy was tanned too and quiet good looking. He had big muscles and was tall like Archie. "Are you ok to go?" Archie asked me. Wow! He still cared.

"Um, yeah." I said back. Archie turned to Quil and left. I looked around for a second when the bell rang. People hurried into the school but I dawdled behind. Almost everyone was in when I walked through the doors. I had no idea what I was doing. I walked into the school and looked around. Some people were at their lockers, others were giving their boyfriends and girlfriends goodbye kisses, and some were heading for class. I walked around for a while and eventually found a room that had Office written on the front. I walked in and there was Archie already. I gave him a fake smile and he walked out, already with his time table. I walked up to the office desk and stood there for a while since the lady at the desk was on the phone. She soon hung up and turned to me.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi, um, I'm Lakota. I'm here to get my timetable."

"Yes, yes, right." She said picking up two pieces of paper and handing them to me. "One is your timetable and the other is your locker combination. If you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask." the lady said and I nodded. "Have a nice first day." she said as I left. I looked around the corridor and I couldn't see anybody. I was alone. I walked around trying to find my locker when I heard somebody.

"Get your ass back here!"

I turned and seen one guy chasing another. As one ran by I watched him and wasn't watching where I was going and ran into the side of a locker. I hit my head and fell backwards onto the floor. How embarrassing.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes hoping I was dreaming and I saw the second guy leaning over me.

"Um, I think so." I said standing up and the guy was supporting me. My eyes came into focus and I looked at his face. He is quite good looking too. He had nice blonde hair and blue eyes. I just stared at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah. My head sort of hurts but yeah." I said still staring at him, and he was staring back at me and I was feeling dizzy.

"Come sit over here." he said leading me to a chair. I sat down and he sat next to me. "Let me have a look at your head." he said moving my side fringe out of the way. "It looks ok. No bump yet."

"Thanks." I said, my dizziness starting to go away.

"I'm Alec by the way." he said holding his hand out and I took it.

"I'm um, I, uh. Lakota." I said. I am so weird.

"So Lakota. Are you new here? Cause I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. Just moved here a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with my mum and brother."

"Is he that new big guy that's hanging with all those other big guys your brother?"

"Yeah, probably." I said and the throbbing was starting to stop.

"So were you off to class?"

"My locker actually."

"You need any help?"

"Sure." I said and he smiled. I showed him the number to my locker and he showed me straight to it. He said it was right near his. I looked at him up and down. Man was he something to look at. I could tell his body was really nice through his shirt. He caught me looking and smiled. I just looked down and blushed.

"Are you going to class or do you need my help finding that too?"

"Please?" I said. On the way to the class room he asked me where I moved from, if I liked playing sports. I told him I played a heap of sports and he seemed interested. We stopped at a class room and he pointed inside.

"Well thanks." I said and smiled and he smiled back.

"Any time." I then knocked on the door and opened it. The whole class turned to me and looked. I walked up to the teacher. She had bright orange hair and giant glasses. She looked ridiculous. If I had my friends here we would just start cracking up right there and then. But without them there is no point so I handed her my timetable to look at.

"Well, I'm Mrs Samuel. You may take a seat next to Elise in the back row." She said pointing to a spare seat next to a girl. "Everybody, this is Lakota." Great, she just had to introduce me didn't she? I walked over to the seat she pointed to and sat down. Mrs Samuel then started talking bout English stuff. I sat there looking at my timetable. They had dancing here. That is ok I guess. It wont be as good as the one in my old school but it will have to do, the only thing that will keep me sane in this place. I scanned my timetable again and seen I had drama too. What the hell. I'll probably just embarrass myself in front of everybody. Not that I cared what people thought about me much but it was just that I sucked.

"Hi, I'm Elise." The girl said that was sitting next to me.

"Hey, I'm obviously Lakota" I said. I hate my name. It just sounds cliché in a way, just like an old ladies name. Like Gretchen.

"So how long have you been here?"

"A week."

"So you don't know anybody here?"

"Nuh.""Would you want to hang out with me and my friends? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or anything." She seemed like a nice girl. The always peppy type.

"Sure." I said and she smiled. In English they were doing Advertisements, which I had already done, so I just sat there and drew on my book. The bell went and I went to my locker. There was Alec at his.

"Hey Lakota." he said walking over to me.

"Hi." I said back.

"What class do you have now?" he asked. He was really confident.

"Um, H.P.E." I said looking at my timetable.

"Really, so do I. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure." I said and we headed for the gym.

Seth POV

School would be starting up again today. I wish I could just go back and go to school with my friends again. I was going crazy here. Nothing interesting happened here. Nobody even speaks to each other anymore. We're all home sick. And to tell the truth I miss my mum.

"Seth!" I heard my sister Leah yell. "Amanda's here to see you."

Great. She annoyed me so much. She has been flirting with me this whole time and trying to get with me. It was ok at first and I flirted back but then I just got sick of it. I sighed and jumped off the roof of the house we are staying in. I walked over to the front door where I saw Amanda and Leah. Leah gave me a look that said _get rid of her NOW. _I could tell Leah was really getting sick of her too.

"Hey Sethy." Amanda said in her annoying voice.

"Hi." I said back. She came up to me and wrapped her arms round me. Leah rolled her eyes and walked back into the house, closing the door.

"So Sethy, do you want to do something today? We could go see a movie, or go swimming, or find something really cool to do, like just you and me, alone? We could go to my house." she said putting her hands all over me."Um sorry Amanda. I have prior commitments." I lied."Commitments to what?" She always has to be so nosy doesn't she?

"Well Jacob wants to have some boy time today. He is really missing his girl.""Ooooohh. Is Jakey feeling love sick?" she said still putting her hands all over me more."I guess you could say that. He's been really depressed."

"You and Jake should go and have your boy time then. But I want to do something just you and me soon."

"I'll see. Well I better get going then. Bye Amanda." I said and ran in through the door and shut it. I felt so mean but she was annoying. Jacob laughed as I walked into the lounge room and slumped down.

"Are we gonna have some boy time Sethy?" Jake said in an Amanda type voice laughed at me.


	3. They come back

Two months later.

We are finally home, just got off the plane an hour ago and we are driving home, well just me and my sister, the rest went to their own homes. I couldn't believe it. Leah was driving and as we turned the corner I saw our house. I couldn't wait to lay down on my own bed and close my eyes. And to see my mum of course. Although I would never tell anybody. We parked out the front of the house and got our stuff out of the car. I walked inside and there was my mum standing there. Her eyes widened as we walked in through the door. She wrapped her arms around us both and squealed. We both hugged her back until she eventually let go. I walked to my room and slumped onto my bed. 

_Ah, sweet salvation. _I thought. And just as I took my shoes off my phone rang. 

"Hello," I said answering it.

"Seth, we're having a meeting at the usual place." it was Sam.

"Now?" I complained.

"Yes now. You want to meet the new arrival don't you?"

"Yeah but we just got home and-"

"Just get here Seth." he said and hung up. I sighed and threw my shirt off. I wanted to meet this new guy. Quil called me and told me he was cool. I walked out to the lounge room and Leah was there waiting for me. She looked pissed.

"Cya mum." I said as I walked out the door. 

"Bye honey." she said back. 

I tied my pants to my leg and phased. 

_I swear he just tries to annoy us by doing this. _Leah thought.

_Yeah, cause I love doing this._ Sam thought. 

_You must, we only just got back and you want us to come out here to do more crap. Just cause you got to come back early. _Leah thought.

_Guys just stop ok. _I thought.

Then I heard the new guy laugh. I knew it was him because I had never heard his voice in my head before. I was almost at the meeting spot when Leah over took me, she always had to win at almost everything.

The next day…..

Lakota POV

I was laying next to Alec in my room, we had been dating for one and a half months. He is really nice and sweet, but clingy. He is cool though. I actually fit in with a group here. I never thought I would. And as for my brother, well I don't know. He skips school and sneaks out at night. And he just keeps getting taller and more musclier. I could swear he is taking steroids or some kind of hormonal muscle builder.

Alec leant around and kissed me on the lips. 

"You ok babe?" He asked. 

"Yeah, just thinking." I said and I kissed him back. 

We kept kissing and Alec's hand went up my shirt, then I heard the door slam. It would be Archie and Quil. Alec and I laid still for a while to see what would happen, him still with his hand up my shirt so I took it off me. I wasn't supposed to have Alec over when nobody was home. Then I heard a girls voice, my brother had a girl over.

"Should I go?" Alec asked.

"No, stay. My brother has a girl here too so it's ok." I whispered.

"It's not ok, I'm still telling mum." I heard Archie say. I got off the bed and walked out of the room to the lounge room where he was.

"You wouldn't?" I said, scowling at him."I would." He said. Then I noticed the girl sitting next to him. She was very pretty and slender. She had tanned skin and black hair, like me actually.

"Then I will just have to tell mum about that stash of magazines in your room if you do." His face dropped and looked at the girl and she snickered. "Yeah, you didn't think I knew about them did you?" there was a pause and Alec walked out and stood next to me. "So we have a deal?"

"Whatever." Archie said and turned to the girl who smiled at me. 

"I have to go anyway, my dad just called." Alec whispered.

"Really?" I asked and Archie turned to me and smiled harshly. He never really like me with guys, let alone Alec. He just didn't like him.

"Yeah." Alec said then went to kiss me on the lips but hesitated, looked at Archie then pecked my cheek. He was such a chicken being scared of Archie. I suppose he was huge. Archie smirked. I decided to teach him for trying to blackmail me. I fake smiled and walked over to them. I sat next to the girl and faced her while Alec left. 

"So, I'm Lakota, Archie's adoringly cute and loveable little sister." I said holding out my hand. She took it and shook, she had warm skin like Archie's, weirdos.

"I'm Leah." she said smiling at me then at Archie.

"Did you know Archie didn't stop wetting the bed till he was twelve and he used to wear a nappy. And when he first kissed a girl he had braces and so did she, they had to go to the doctor to get themselves removed from each other. Oh, and this one time-" I said quickly but Archie grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her to his room and closed the door. Ha, that'll teach him. Or more likely, make him want to get me back.

I turned the television on and sat there watching. Archie and Leah didn't come out of the room at all. It was night time when mum came home from her nursing job. I had already made dinner and cleaned up. There was nothing else for me to do except my homework. I hated homework. Well so did more than half the population of kids, but I hated it lots. I went to bed at around eleven and Archie's door hadn't as much creaked. They probably snuck out the window. Of course mum didn't check on him or get him to come out for dinner. She always left him alone these days, I wish she would treat me the same, then I could do whatever I wanted. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning still tired. School today,, Yay! Not. The only good part was I got to see Alec. I got dressed into short shorts and a t-shirt. I liked the way my legs looked in them. I threw on a jumper, grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

_I've gone to work early, got called in._

_Love you both,_

_Mum xx._

I scrunched up the paper and grabbed an apple from the fridge. It was almost time to go so I walked to Archie's door and knocked. I heard shuffling and then a window slam. What, do they think I'm stupid or something? I knocked again and Archie walked out, ignoring me, and walked straight past me. He grabbed the keys off the bench and walked outside, not saying a word to me. I followed him and got in the passenger seat. 

"No, you can get in the back." He said pointing to the back seat.

"What?"

"We're picking someone up today."

"Did Quil's car break down again?"

"Just get in the back." He said again. 

"You're such a dick" I sighed and climbed through and sat on the backseat.

"So what is with you and that girl Leah? You seemed to stay in your room for a while." I laughed.

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever." I said. Its my favourite word at thee moment. We were silent until we stopped. It wasn't Quil's place. I have never been here before. Archie beeped. Two people walked out. It was Leah and a guy. I guessed it was Leah's brother. They walked to the car and Leah got in first. She and Archie stared at each other for a second then he leaned over to her and kissed her. I knew it. Then the back door opened and Leah's brother looked at me. He just stared at me with wide eyes. 

Seth POV

The horn beeped and Leah smiled. We were catching a lift with her new boyfriend, and her imprint. I couldn't believe she found someone, I was happy for her but she is a wolf and imprinted on a wolf. It's just totally weird. At least she was happy now though. Leah got in the front seat with Archie and I opened the back door to get in. There in the back seat was a girl, she looked up at me and my heart stopped. She is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her shoulder length black hair was the perfect length to shape her beautiful face. 

I looked down at her face and suddenly felt the world shifting out of focus and she was the only thing that was visible.

There were thousands of invisible chains that unexpectedly began to emerge out from her and attached themselves into my soul; linking us together. She was keeping me grounded to the Earth. This beautiful angel was the most stunning woman I had ever seen.

She was the sun and I lovingly, willingly orbited around her. I had the urge to make her smile, to hold her in my arms, to protect her.

"Seth, get in the car." Leah said. I snapped out of it but I never stopped looking at her. She smiled at me and quickly looked away. I wanted to grab her face and turn it back towards me, to make it smile again. I slowly sat down in seat, still not taking my eyes off her. I could tell she knew I was looking at her but I didn't care. I wanted to hold her close and kiss her. We parked in the school parking lot and she got out. I didn't even know her name. I got out and watched her every step. She walked so beautifully and had a beautiful body. I couldn't believe it, I loved her. I started walking towards her when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Leah.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? You left your bag in the car." She said but I ignored her and looked over to my girl. "You didn't did you?" she said looking at me questioningly. 

"What?" I said still looking at the girl. I wanted to chase after her, she was getting to far away.

"Did you just imprint on Archie's sister?"

"What are you talking about? I have to go, bye." I said, grabbed my bag from her and I ran after the girl. I couldn't have imprinted on her. Wait! Yes I cold have, she was beautiful, an angel in my eye. I did. I just imprinted. I couldn't believe that just happened. All this time I have been watching all my wolf brothers imprinting and nothing was happening with me. But just now, in the car, my life was turned upside down, inside out, twisted and stretched, just from this one girl. I caught up to her and walked next to her. 

"Um, hi." she said shyly. Her voice sounded better then I imagined. 

"Hi, sorry about in the car, I was distracted." by you. "My name's Seth." I said.

"I'm Lakota." she said back and I smiled at her. Finally a name.

"That's a beautiful name." I said and mentally O.D'd on drugs and died . She probably thought I was some sort of stalker. We walked through the front doors of the school and there were other kids getting ready for their classes.

"Um, thanks." she said blushing. If someone could catch that picturesque look into a bottle and sell it, they would make millions. 

"So you're Archie's sister?"

"Yeah, that's why I was in the car before." she said sarcastically. I knew that would be the answer but I needed to hear her melodic voice more. 

"Right. So how old are you?"

"Fifteen turning sixteen. What about you? You look like you're twenty or something.

I laughed. "No, I'm sixteen. Just look older." she smiled at me and turned towards a locker, most likely hers. Mine was just down a couple. She looked at me again standing there and continued smiling. 

Just as she closed her locker Alec Baldwin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. On the lips! I cringed as I watched him do it and she kissed him back. I wanted to rip his head off right there and then. I should have known a stunning girl like her had a boyfriend.

Alec looked over to me and smirked.

"Look who's back from California." He said.

"Shut it Baldwin." I said back to him and I stared at his arms that were still around her waist. I wanted to snap her away from him and take her away. Why did she have to be with Baldwin? He's a dick. He only wants to get in her pant, if he already hasn't. I whined at my thought.

I had to leave now before they started making out and then I would loose it and phase. 

"Well I'll see you around then." I said to Lakota, turned away and left. How could I have her now? She has a boyfriend, and a sucky one at that. Why couldn't I have met her first? Why couldn't I have her?

"Oi, Seth man." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Quil. I looked around to see him walking towards me. "What's with you?" he said searching my face. Then he looked shocked. "Who is she?"

How could he know? Oh right, he had already been wearing the same face look before when he imprinted on Claire. 

"Helloooo, Seth Who is she?" he said waving his hand in my face then I looked at him.

"I imprinted." I said.

"Yeah I can tell. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Her name is Lakota."

"Wait, you don't mean….."

"Uh huh." I said nodding. 

"Archie's little sister?"

"Yes."

"Well congratulations man." he said shaking my hand. "Archie wont be so happy though. You know on his little sister and all."

"I know, I know. She is just so beautiful. Her laugh is angel-like."

"I know what you mean." He said smiling, probably thinking about Claire. I went to my first two lesson but Lakota wasn't even in them. I needed to see her again. I wanted her to be with me. I hated this. Just when I finally find my imprint, she is fuckin' taking by an asshole. It was lunch and all of us guys were meeting up outside to have lunch. I got my food when the bell rang and walked outside to find all my wolf brothers, my sister, and their imprints. Except mine. Jake came up to me a pat me on the back. 

"Congrats man."

"Thanks." I said to him. We all sat at a table and ate. But I didn't even eat. I didn't want to do anything without Lakota. Jared and Collin came up behind me and congratulated me too. So did everybody else except Leah and Archie and Embry. They most likely didn't know. They would when we phased next though. And then Archie would beat the crap out of me. Imprinting sucks at this moment. I looked around and suddenly there she was, walking over to our table. I watched her every move, I even counted how many times she blinked as she came (23 times).

She got to our table and went to Archie, who was making out with Leah. Gross. 

"Geez, washing machine syndrome much." she said to Archie, obviously not liking watching them suck each others faces off. 

"Yeah, coming from the girl that has her boyfriend over when her mother tells her not to. And who knows what you two get up to."

"That is really none of your business. That's what." 

I once again wanted to go and punch Alec in the face, right on his left cheek bone for just being in her room. Only I should be able to be in that position.

"I need to borrow your keys."

"Why?" 

"Cause I feel sick." Lakota said sweetly, I loved it.

"Whatever, you do not." Archie said back to her unbelieving. She kind of did sound as if she was faking it.

"I do so. I, um, have cramps, yeah, cramps." Obviously a lie.

"Whatever, just bring it back later." Archie said throwing her the keys. How could he let her go? I've seen in his mind that he is very protective of his little sister but, he just let her go. She could get into an accident or taken away from me.

"Oh, and this is Embry." Archie said pointing to Embry, introducing Lakota to Embry. Lakota reached out and shook Embry's hands. He looked like he liked her. NO, he couldn't! He wouldn't! They were still holding hands. I glared at Embry then he realised what he was doing. They finished holding hands and she smiled at him. Doesn't she know she already had a boyfriend? 


	4. Busted

Lakota POV.

"Thanks," I said to Archie and I ran off. I didn't really feel sick, I just didn't want to go to drama next. I ran back over to my friends.

"I'm going home. You want to come wag with me?" I said to Alec.

"Sure." he said picking mine and his bags up.

"No you cant man. We have footy next." Josh, one of my other friends said.

"You're right, I almost forgot. Sorry babe, maybe another time." he said handing me my bag. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. We were actually making out. Then the bell rang. I pulled myself away from Alec and gave him a peck on the lips and walked to the parking lot. I found Archie's car and got in, started it and drove off. When I got in the car I didn't feel like going home so I drove down to the beach. It was a nice warm day so I grabbed my I-pod from my bag and started walking along the beach listening to my music. It was really calming, watching the waves crash while listening to Joshua Radin songs. I love them at the moment. I was almost at the end of the sand when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Seth. What was he doing here? I pulled out my earphones and smiled at him.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I said back.

"Touché, but I felt sick."

"Well, so did I." We both stood there smiling. There was a short pause. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to watch the waves I guess. I was going to go for a swim," He said not taking his eyes off me. Didn't he remember I have a boyfriend.

"Oh yeah."

"Would you like to come with me. It's nice and warm and stuff."

It would actually be nice to go for a swim.

"Sure." I said, and Seth's smile widened, then I realised I had no swimmers. Just as I was about to tell him my phone rang. I smile at him and answered it.

"Hello." I said into it.

"Where the hell are you Lakota? Are you ok?" it was my mum.

"What?"

"The school rang me and said you weren't at school anymore. Where are you?"

"Um, at home, I'm sick." Great, I'm busted. Seth smiled at me lying.

"Well I just rang your brother and he said you didn't sound very sick. And I'm at home right now" I hated it when mum was one step ahead of me and when Archie dobbed me in.

"Um,"

"Exactly. Why the hell are you ditching? Get back to school right now. And then make sure Archie brings you back straight away because you're grounded."

"What?"

"You heard me, now get back to school." she said then hung up. Seth looked at me but his smile had ceased to exist.

"Sorry Seth, maybe another time. I have to go back to school."

"Oh yeah, but I'm going to take you up on that." he said giving me a fake smile. He is so weird.

"Ok, Bye." I said and walked away.

He is really weird. I walked to the car and drove back to school. I didn't want to go back to class so I just sat in the car waiting for the bell to ring. When it did I saw Archie and Leah come over to the car holding hands. Gross! I wanted to punch Archie for pretty much dobbing me in. Archie smirked as he saw me sitting in the front seat.

They got to the car and I locked the doors. He went to open the front door but he couldn't do it.

"Unlock the door Lakota." Archie said.

"Sorry, what was that?" I mouthed, pretending I couldn't hear.

"Open the freakin' door."

"What?"

"Open it or I'll call mum.." I sighed, unlocked the door and climbed into the back. Leah got into the front and Embry in the back.

"Hey." Embry said to me with a smile on his face.

"Hi." I said back. He was pretty good looking if you asked me.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, until somebody dobbed me in." I said aiming it at Archie. He just laughed and started the car.

"By the way, you have to take me home straight away."

"Why? Did you get into trouble?" Archie said sarcastically.

"No, mums throwing me a surprise early twenty first party, and she's going to start letting me drink and we're going to talk about all the great times we used to have." I said sarcastically and Embry started laughing. Embry and I got on pretty well. He was so funny and I was kind of flirting with him. I knew I had a boyfriend but it couldn't do any harm.

When I got home, mum gave me the talk about being responsible and the importance of school, while Archie got to go out and have fun. I eventually got grounded for a month, not that I did anything anyway.

I just went to my room and decided to work on some homework seen as I ditched last lesson, though it was only drama. We were only doing Romeo and Juliet so it was ok.

Seth P.O.V

After seeing Lakota at the beach I couldn't stop thinking of her. Especially when she had said yes to coming swimming with me. Unfortunately her mom found out she was ditching and told her to go back to school. I didn't like her mom for doing that. And I was definitely going to take her up on doing it another time instead. I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes, her lovely voice, her breathtaking smile-

_Seth! Do you want to get beat up? Archie is about to phase and he still doesn't know about it. _Jacob thought. It was just me, Jake, Quil and Paul that had phased already, the others were coming soon.

_Sorry Jake, I just cant stop thinking about how beautifully amazing she is. And she doesn't even know me. Plus I would beat him anyway._

_Seth, shut-up. Start thinking about something else, I can hear them coming._

_Fine. _

But how could I not think about her? She is my everything. That's when I heard five people phase. Colin, Archie, Leah, Sam and Jared. I quickly started thinking about how messy my room is and how mom is always bugging me to clean it.

_Hey guys _Leah said happily. She has been happy ever since she and Archie imprinted on each other. _Embry isn't coming today, he has to work._

_Hi _Archie said.

_Hello _I said.

As soon as Archie came into view I started thinking about Lakota. I couldn't help it. He just reminded me of her. I started thinking of her smile. Oh how I loved it.

_Seth, why are you thinking about my sister? _Archie said.

_I told you to stop. _Jacob thought mockingly. But I kept thinking of her.

_Seth? What are you doing? _Archie asked.

_Um. _I didn't know what too tell him. Hey, I imprinted on your little sister.

_You WHAT?_

Great, now he knows. _I swear it's not my fault, it just happened. You know how it is. I didn't get to choose. _

_It's my sister. My little sister._

_I know. I'm sorry. I cant help but think she is the most beautiful human being in the world. _

_No, don't ever think about her. Don't talk to her or don't go near her, don't even look at her. Do you understand? If I find you near her, which I will if you go near her, I will tear you apart._ By this time Archie was right up in my face.

_How am I supposed to? You know how it is. Can you stay away from my sister for more then a day? No, didn't think so. _

_That is different because Leah doesn't have an older brother. And I mean it, stay away from Lakota_

The next day

Lakota P.O.V

I woke up, got ready for school and quickly raced out the door before mom could say anything to me about school. I just decided to walk seen as Archie wasn't even up yet. I put my headphones in and started walking down the road. When I got to school I went straight to my locker. I got my books ready for Maths. I closed my locker and saw Seth staring at me. I smiled at him and he looked down at his shoes and walked away. He is so weird. The bell rang and I walked to math and sat next to Alec who kissed me when I sat down.

"How was your last lesson yesterday?" he said, knowing I wagged.

"It was fine, until my brother dobbed me in and I got busted by my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He really annoys me sometimes."

The rest of math was boring, I sucked at it. Today was my best subject day. Except for maths. I had Maths, Sport, Dancing then Drama.

I liked sport so I rushed off to the girls change rooms. I got into my short tights and singlet and went out to the oval with Elise and most of the other girls in my class. There was our teacher Mr Grant and all the boys. I went and stood in front of Alec and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back on him. Our class seemed bigger. I looked around and there was Embry and Seth staring at me. Seth saw me looking then looked away again. What is with him? Today we were doing high jump. I loved high jump. Actually I liked all sports. We all split up, girls versus boys to see who could get the best height. I was probably the most athletic girl in the class then Elise. Most of the girls got out straight away. In the end it was me and Elise versus Seth and Embry. Alec sucked at high jump. He was more into running and sports. Elise got out next and it was just me and the boys. We were on almost two metres. Just as Embry was about to go the bell went.

"Seth, Lakota. Could you stay back and help pack everything away?" Mr Grant asked.

"Sure thing." I said and I went and grabbed the pole. Seth picked up one of the mats by himself. His muscles must be bigger than they look because those things are heavy.

"So, you're really good at high jump." Seth said coming up behind me.

"Thanks, you too." I said back.

We got to the equipment shed and put the stuff away. I quickly said goodbye then ran off to get changed. I did and I went to get my lunch and sit with my friends. I was sitting in-between Alec's legs.

"Hey, can I come over this afternoon?" Alec asked me.

"Um, sure. My mom wont be home for a while so you can stay for a while. As long as Archie doesn't tell that is."

Next I went to dancing. I loved it. Sure it wasn't much of a dace floor and the teacher wasn't that good, but it made me feel at home. People always praised me for my dancing. Of course I had one of the best teachers out of school, Mrs Grindelwald. She was a contemporary dancer. She was the bomb. But now I'm in this crappy school and no out of school lessons.

After dancing was Drama. Oh what fun?

Seth POV

After watching Lakota all lunch and trying to hold myself back from killing Alec, I went to drama. I wish I could just have her to myself. I looked around the room as I walked in and there she was. Sitting by herself. I slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hello Seth." She said back to me. She just said my name. My name!

"Ok, today class we will be deciding who will be playing all the characters of Romeo and Juliet." Our teacher said.

Great!


	5. O' Romeo Romeo

Lakota POV

Great!

Romeo and Juliet.

"So, you and Alec?" Seth whispered.

"Sorry?"

"You and Alec are dating?"

"Um, yes." Why the hell is he asking me that. Surely he knew.

"Oh,"

"Can I ask why you're asking me that?"

"Well, I just didn't think he was your type?"

"And how would you know what my type is?" I said angrily.

"When I first met you I thought you would be with someone…. different."

"Different in what way?"

"Well, different as in, not a dick."

"You think my boyfriend is a dick?"

"Yes. And a major one. He's just an obnoxious jock who doesn't care about anything but himself and football."

"What gives you the audacity to say that to me." I pretty much yelled."I'm just saying he's a loser and you deserve better." He yelled back.

"Great, two volunteers to play Romeo and Juliet." Miss Fran said enthusiastically. Seth and I both looked up at her. "Seen as you both like the dramatic side to things, you get to play the lead rolls."

"Um, sorry miss Fran, I cant do that." I said still angry.

"And why not?"

"Because I just cant. Give it to someone else."

"I think you can do it and you're going to." I stared at her intently then looked away. Seth didn't say anything. "Here are your scripts. Try to learn them." She said handing us scripts. I didn't want to play Juliet, especially now when Seth is Romeo. The rest of the lesson I didn't dare look at Seth. I kept thinking of what he said about Alec. Sure he was selfish at times but he was cool. The bell rang and I raced to my locker where Alec was waiting for me. I hugged him and kissed him.

"Can I still come over?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course." I wasn't going to tell Alec what Seth said because he would get into trouble for kicking Seth's ass. He had his own car so we walked out to it. I wasn't going to go home with Archie if Alec was coming home with me. We got in and I saw Seth walk past the front of the car with Embry and he stared at me and I glared back. Embry soon hit him in the arm and they continued walking. Alec started the car and began driving to my house.

"Hey, don't forget my b'day party in two weeks. Everybody's gonna' be there." Alec said.

"How could I have forgotten? You remind me nearly every time we see each other." His birthday was three days before mine.

"Just making sure."

We got to my place and went inside to the lounge room. I got us a drink. We sat there for a while, watching television, until Alec started getting closer and put his arm around me. I could feel his muscles as he got closer to me. I looked at him and he leaned in and kissed me. We were like that for a while when he stood up, holding my hand and pulled me to my room. He pulled his shirt off and mine. Man did he have a great body. He is captain of the football team and all.

We laid down on the bed, with him on top of me. His hands were all over me until they started to move to the top of my jeans and I stiffened. I had never even gone this far with a guy before. He kept moving his hands to my buttons but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he said sheepishly.

"Um, I don't want to." I said quietly.

"Oh come on." he said kissing my neck. I slapped his shoulder and pushed him up. I should have known this was going to happen seen as he had slept with other girls before. "It's just a bit of fun Lakota."

"I'm not ready yet!"

"When will you be ready then?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't know."

"Well call me when you are!" He said getting up and putting his shirt back on.

"What? Is that it? Is that all you like me for?" I shouted. He opened the door and walked out. The door swung open and there was Leah and Archie at the front door. Leah looked down at me and closed the door. I looked down and saw my bare stomach, then realised I wasn't wearing a shirt. _Crap!_ I ran into my room, grabbed a shirt and laid on my bed. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I ignored it and continued laying on my bed. My door opened and I saw Leah. What did she want?

"Hi," she said closing the door.

"Hey." I said back, not looking at her face, knowing that if I were to I would get even more embarrassed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"Well because of Alec and we heard you yell."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said louder. Then there was a knock at the door. I took the opportunity to get the door. I ran out of my room (wearing a shirt) and opened the door. Standing there, staring at me was Seth.

"What do you want?" I said harshly.

"Hello to you too."

"What do you want?" I said again.

"I came to get my sister, my mum wants her home. And I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"About rehearsal."

"What rehearsal?"

"Romeo and Juliet rehearsal. You know, the one for school? Miss Fran wants us to rehearse."

"Sure whatever.""So my place tomorrow after school?"

"Ok," I said and I saw Archie and Leah kiss and Leah walked out the door. I quickly went to my room, not looking at Archie. I had a shower, dinner and went to bed.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. I felt really weird, light headed and hot. I took an aspirin and hoped it would go away. I wanted to walk to school, get some fresh air. When I got there Elise ran up to me. At lunch Alec and his friends sat at a different table. He was being such a jerk just because I wouldn't sleep with him. I didn't even know if we were still going out or not and I wasn't game enough to go and ask. The bell rang and I walked to my locker. I opened it and a note fell out.

_Meet you at my place at four_

_Seth_

Man he must love Romeo and Juliet. I had an hour to kill so I went home with Archie. I told him about me going to Seth's later but he didn't look happy about it. I have no idea why.

I laid on my bed with just underwear on. It is so hot. I'm sweating and it's raining outside. How weird. Four o'clock came and I threw on some short shorts and a singlet. I then went and sprayed water on my face. I grabbed my script from my room and ran downstairs to find Archie and Leah making out on the lounge.

"Gross guys. Cant you do that in your room?"

"We try to but we get **interrupted**." Archie said and quickly kissed Leah and sat up. "Why the hell are you even doing Romeo and Juliet. I thought you hated all that sappy stuff?"

"I do. Miss Fran just put me in the role. I was just about to kill her when the bell rang."

"Ha. I cant wait to see you in the role. I'm so coming to watch."

"No…. you're… not." I said.

"Yeah I am."

"Whatever, you wont. You'd rather make out with Leah."

"I can do both at the same time."

"You're not that talented."

"Ok, lets go now so Juliet can practise."

We got in the car and drove to Leah's. When we got there we went inside. When I opened the door someone hugged me. It was some lady, I didn't even know her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too I guess." I said a bit weirded out.

"You seem to be running a temperature. Are you ok?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine,,, thanks.""Uh, Lakota. This is my mum, Sue." Leah said taking her mums shoulders in her hands. She then bent down and whispered something in her ear. He cheeks then went red.

"Oh, she doesn't know yet?" I heard Sue whisper. Leah smiled at me and said, "Seth is in his room if you want to tell him you're here? Down the hall to the left.""Not really but ok." I said walking down the hall. I got close to his door and I could hear music. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked again but harder and still no answer. I opened the door and looked around. The room was a mess. Clothes and sports equipment everywhere. Then I saw him laying on the bed shirtless and asleep. I had to admit he did have a really nice body, but he was still a jerk. I kicked things out of my way as I made my way to his stereo. I pulled his I-pod off the dock and put it down.

"Seth." I said loudly but no movement was recorded. I picked up a football and threw it at his chest and he didn't even flinch. I picked up a tennis ball and threw it at him. It bounced off his head and rolled to the floor. I got a cricket ball from the corner of his room and pegged it at him as hard as I could. Just before it hit his chest his hand flew up and caught it.

"You have a pretty good throw."

"Whatever. Are we going to do this or what?" I said walking out. Leah and Sue were in a conversation but stopped when they saw me. Archie was just sitting on the lounge watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal. He's what? Been going out with Leah for a couple of days and already he's making himself at home.

I walked out to the lounge room and waited for Seth. He came out still not wearing a shirt two minutes later with his script.

"Go put a shirt on Seth." His mum said.

"But it's hot." he protested.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it." She said throwing him a shirt off the washing pile. He put it on then turned to me.

"Let's go out the back and practise." He said showing me the way. His backyard was pretty much just forest. "So what scene do you want to start on?""I don't know. The first one we have together."

We did all our scenes but the kissing one. Seth had been flirting with me the whole time. And I mean the whole time and not just in the play.

"Do you want to do that scene?" he asked.

"The kissing scene?" I said already knowing.

"Yeah, it's the only one we haven't done."

"Ok then."

We started and we were both actually getting into it. I climbed up a tree to make it more realistic. It was getting really close to the kiss. Of course we weren't going to actually kiss. Seth is a loser. He was getting closer as he spoke. Just as he said his last line he leant up and kissed me. I tried pulling away but I didn't want to, something was pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down from the tree, our lips still together. My mind started to wander around. It then wandered towards Alec. As soon as I thought of him I pulled our lips apart.

"If that's going to be in the play then I'm not going." Leah said from behind me. I spun around and she smiled at Seth. I turned to look at Seth and he smiled at me but it dropped when he saw my expression.

"Your brother is waiting in the car for you." Leah said and I ran around to the front and got in the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Archie said."Nothing. Can we go now?" I said and he started driving.

How could I do that? Kiss another guy when I already have a boyfriend? What was I thinking?

I got home and went straight to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seth POV**

**I had finally kissed her. Sure I have only known her for a couple of days but I loved her. I would love her even if she wasn't my imprint.**

**And that kiss- Oh that kiss. The one thee would kill for. And she kissed me back, surely that is to mean something.**

**I have to stop reading Shakespeare. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I scanned through my memory of every time I saw her. I studied the pictures in my head carefully, making sure I didn't miss a thing. **

**I scoffed down some dinner. Well a lot of dinner and went to bed. Still imagining the kiss over and over again. I soon fell asleep and dreamt of her and only her. Lakota. **

**I woke up, got dressed and got a lift with Quil. I was planning on confronting Lakota today. To ask her if she thought the kiss meant anything. I had to give her the script she left at my place yesterday after she went home. I got to school and went straight to her locker. I waited but she didn't turn up. Maybe she was late or came in early. Maybe it was to avoid me. Well I will have to find her later because the bell went. **

**Lakota POV**

**I woke up and my feet were touching something cold, but I didn't flinch away. I looked down and it was the end of my bed. I must have moved down the bed while I was sleeping. I looked to the top of my bed and I was in the usual spot. Weird. I looked at my clock, remembering school and saw a note taped to it. **

_**You looked sick this morning so you can stay home**_**.**

_**I will be over later to check on you in my break. **_

_**Mom xx**_

**Yes! Now I wont have to face Seth. I got up and went to the bathroom. I bent down to the mirror and- Wait! Why was I even bending down? I looked at my face and it seemed like it was glowing. I now had completely flawless skin and the scar that I had from a hockey accident on the top of my forehead was gone. My cheekbones were more defined. I smiled at the disappeared scar and then saw my perfectly straight teeth. What was happening to me? I went to my room and got dressed. As I took my shirt off I saw a small, yet defined six pack and my body looked longer. I went to my full body mirror as I pulled my pants off. As I stared into the mirror I saw a completely different persons body. My arms and legs were longer, my body looked leaner and well- I could have sworn I look like a model. What is with me? I must be going crazy. Nobody I know can grow over night. Except one person- Archie. Was I going through the same thing as him? I couldn't be. Maybe its genetic. **

**I went and put some clothes on and they were too small for me. What the hell is happening? My breast had even grown, what the fuck?**

**I took another aspirin to try and get my temp down but nothing happened. **

**I went to go have some breakfast cause man was I starving. I ended up having three bowls of cornflakes and six pieces of toast and about a galleon of juice. **

**I've turned into a pig!**

**I didn't know what to do. This has to be one majorly stuffed up dream. I'm turning into a freak. I was walking around wondering what to do when there was a knock at the door. If I told anybody what's happening to me they would put me in a loony hospital. Then the person knocked again. **

"**Who is it?" I called to the door.**

"**Um, Seth. Can I come in." No, this cant be happening. I didn't want to see him.**

"**Uh, no. Hang on a sec." I ran to Archie's room and got his dressing gown and hat from the back of his door and put them on. I ran back to the door and poked my head out with my body behind the door.**

"**Hi." I said. My voice sounded different, not so girly, but it sounded sexier. I didn't look at Seth though.**

"**Hey. I bought your script back. You left it at my place yesterday."**

"**Thanks." I said taking it from his hand and throwing inside. "Well I have to be going." I said still not looking at him."You live here."**

"**Oh right."**

"**Can I talk to you about yesterday?"**

"**Actually I got to catch up on some homework, so maybe another time." I said but he pushed the door open and he walked straight in.**

"**Did you have a growth spurt or what?" Seth said. I didn't know where he was looking because I was looking out the window.**

"**Um, I, I'm wearing heels." I said. Luckily the dressing gown covered my feet.**

"**Oh. Well why? And you're wearing make-up too. Where are you going? You look like you've-" but he didn't continue.**

"**Like I've what?" I said trying to urge him to tell me.**

"**Never mind. I have to go." he said and raced out the door. Maybe he was completely weirded out and just had to leave. I threw the cap and dressing gown on the lounge and went to my room. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there. Then I heard another knock at the door. I threw the dressing gown and hat back on. I opened the door and there was Sam and Reece. **

"**Hi Lakota. Can we come in. We need to talk."**

"**Can you come back tomor-"**

"**I'm sorry, this is important." Reece said and they both came in.**

"**We are very sure you have noticed the changes in your body."**

**If I hadn't have noticed them, this would be a very awkward talk. I didn't answer though. They told me of old Quileute legend and stories. It made no sense. I looked at them weirdly.**

"**Lakota, you're a werewolf." Sam said. Did they honestly think I am stupid? As if I would be a werewolf. They don't exist. This whole body change thing just runs in the family.**

"**It's nothing to worry about. Others are also wolfs, including your brother, and Seth." Reece said. I still didn't say anything. Then Archie came in. He just stood there looking at me up and down. Then he just walked out. I got up and ran out to him. Except I was there in under one second. I had just run super fast. That is what Sam and Reece had told me to be one of the things werewolves could do. Surely it couldn't be true. Then right before my eyes I saw Archie run into the forest and then he suddenly exploded into a ball of fur, lots of clothing flying everywhere. This cant be happening. **

"**What the fuck." I said angrily and I was shaking. Then I heard a tear. My jeans and shirt started to rip and my whole body was aching. I went down on all fours and pain shot though my spine then down my limbs. I felt like I was dieing. Then it stopped. I stood there staring at a giant dog.**

_**Lakota, it's me Sam. Don't be afraid. **_**I heard in my head.**

_**What the fuck is going on? **_**I thought.**

_**It's ok. Us wolves share a link and can read each others minds. **_

_**I want Archie! **_**I yelled in my head.**

**Seth POV.**

"**I need to go see her." I said to Jacob walking around his house.**

"**Geez, you just saw her an hour ago. I'm sure you can wait." Jake said laughing at me.**

"**An hour is a long time you know?"**

"**Just sit down." and I slumped next to him on the couch.**

"**I don't know how you can stand to be away from Nessie for as long as you do. I went to Lakota's house last night to keep an eye on her and I went to leave but ended up going back."**

"**First of all, I call Bella and Edward like fifty times a day but they think I need to get out more, and second, you better be careful or Archie will beat the crap out of you, well try to."**

"**Nah it's ok. He's over at my place most of the time and they don't even know I'm gone."**

"**He'll realise eventually that you've been over."**

"**I'm hoping that day wont come." there was a silence when we were thinking. "I kissed her… and she kissed me."**

"**I know. Leah told me."**

"**She cant keep to herself can she?"**

**I waited with Jacob for another two hours. I was fidgeting the whole time. That's when we heard the howl. I quickly phased and I ran as fast as I could, I wasn't listening to the voices in my head I just had to see her. I got to a small clearing and saw one wolf I wasn't familiar with and I knew it was Lakota. She had a black coat and beautiful big brown eyes**

_**Is that Seth? **_**I heard her voice say in my head, it was beautiful. **_**Is he talking about me? **_**Oh yeah, she can hear me.**

_**Yes that's Seth, and yes he talking about you and yes she can hear you, so keep your mind to yourself**_**. That was Archie, he and Leah were standing right next to Lakota. I wanted to stand there. **_**Seth! **_**Archie growled. **

_**Okay, okay. Calm down.**_

**There was a silence in Lakota's head. I looked at her and she was staring at me with wide eyes, the big brown ones I have hardly seen but I knew them.**

_**Ok, now that we all know about Lakota I have a few things to get back to. **_**Sam said to everyone. Then Jacob wolf whistled (ha ha get it? Wolf.) then he started thinking about Emily. **_**No Jacob, not to get back to Emily. I just have a few things to get back to.**_

_**Sure, sure. **_**Jacob thought. Then there was a giggle from Lakota.**

**I just had to talk to her.**

_**Did you tell her about imprinting yet? **_**I asked and Archie growled, which meant no.**

_**What's imprinting? **_**that beautiful voice said. How I love that sound?**

_**Can you take her home please? **_**Archie said to Leah and she nodded.**

_**No, I want to stay with you guys. **_**Lakota objected.**

_**Mum will be home soon. You need to get back.**_

_**You aren't the boss of me.**_** She surprised me sometimes.**

_**I think you should go back. **_**Sam said calmly.**

_**No, I saw what Archie was thinking and I' not going to let him hurt someone I care about. **_**Care about… Wait, Archie was going to hurt me, of course he didn't know that I could beat him but, how did she care about me? **

_**Lakota, just go. Seth, go with her. **_**Sam said. I wasn't going to complain. Then I heard Archie growl. **_**No Archie, let them go, they need to talk.**_

_**But she's my little sister.**_

_**Just leave them.**_

_**Come on Seth. **_**Lakota thought and ran straight past me and I followed.**

**Lakota POV**

**After we had phased back, which felt really weird, we went to my house. I didn't know what to say to Seth. After I saw him in the clearing my mind went blank but at the same time I was only thinking of him. **

"**So Lakota." He said as we sat there staring at each other. Then I remembered.**

"**What's imprinting?" I said straight up.**

"**Um, well, it's when a wolf sees his, or her, soul mate. He, or she, falls in love with that person and they have to be together no matter what."That is like what I felt for Seth, I think I want to be with him no matter what.**

**There was a silence while we both were on our own train of thoughts when Seth said, "I imprinted on you."**

**I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if I actually imprinted on him.**

"**Did you imprint on me?" he asked shyly.**

"**Um, I don't know."**

"**Oh." there was a long silence. Then the door opened and my mum walked through it to where me and Seth were sitting. She stood there staring at me in disbelief. **

"**Lakota?" she said softly. I'd completely forgotten about mum. I stood up and she started backing away to the door. As she put her hand on the handle Archie and Sam walked in. **

**It took mum an hour before she calmed down enough for Sam to tell her why I was like them. Maybe now she would give me some leave way. Just before they left they told me I would have to stay away from school for three weeks. For the guys it was two but it wasn't believable that I grew this much in two weeks so they had to extend it for me since I'm 'from the female gender.' as Sam said. **

**Now to the subject of Seth. I think I may have imprinted or whatever on him. When I phased it was like I saw a whole new world, like a second sight. And then I saw Seth. And I might have imprinted. **

**But I don't now if I want to. He's been a real jerk to me, and if that's how wolfs treat their imprints I want no part of it. But that kiss yesterday, I got to see a different side to him.**

**Tomorrow I will have to go and buy some new clothes. Of course I don't have a job yet so it will have to come out of my car money. **

**The next thing I knew I was asleep. **


	7. Just not yet

I woke up and looked around the room and heard a tap at the window. I looked out it and there was Seth, throwing pebbles at the window. Another hit and I opened it and another rock hit my forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" I whispered loudly.

"Sorry, accident." He said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course. Come down here."

"Ok, meet me at the front door."

"No, just jump out your window."

"I'm not jumping out the window. I'll kill myself."

"You wont kill yourself, you're a wolf remember, and I jump out windows all the time.""Ok, give me a second." I ran around my room, put some short shorts on, now they were extra short, and a singlet. They seemed to be the only things that fit me anymore. I quickly brushed my hair and went back to the window. I was really scared to jump out a window. The only thing wolfy I've done is run and phase. I don't think I trust myself yet properly.

"Can you catch me when I jump?"

"Yeah. Of course." I climbed through the window and sat on the window sill.

"Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yep." he said and I pushed myself off the ledge and into Seth's arms. That was easier then expected. I looked up to his face and froze. At that very moment I knew I had to be with him. I knew he felt me freeze. He leaned down a little and went to go kiss me but I pulled away.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's ok. Maybe just not yet."

"Yeah, that's ok."

"So what did you want?"

"You know. Maybe we could do something."

"It's the middle of the night. Cant we do something tomorrow?"

"But your brother gets pissed when we're together. And wouldn't you rather do something without people watching us?"

"I s'pose. What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know?" I said. He is such a kid."We can go to the beach if you want?"

"Ok," I said and we walked to the beach which wasn't far from the house. When we got there the wind was blowing like crazy.

"You know you owe me a swim?"

"What?"

"The other day when I asked you if you wanted to go for a swim but you couldn't, you said 'Maybe another time.'"

"I didn't say that." I loved teasing him for some reason.

"Yes you did. Do you want to swim now?"

" It will be freezing and I didn't bring any swimmers."

"First of all, you're a wolf and wont feel the cold. Second, you don't need swimmers."

"Are you telling me you want to go skinny dipping?""Not exactly."

"In my underwear?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so." I said crossing my arms, not knowing if he was serious or not.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Ok," I said giving in, he pulled his pants off right in front of me and ran straight into the water. When he got deep he turned and stared at me and smiled.

"Turn around and close your eyes." I yelled out to him. He smiled once more and turned around covering his eyes. I turned around too and slipped my singlet and pants off. I turned to find him looking at me. He immediately turned back around as I ran into the water. He was right, I didn't feel the cold.

"I told you not to look." I said slapping him on the arm and he laughed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. We spun around in a circle and he put his hand on my back and pulled me against him. I could feel the warmth coming from him even in the water. How did I never notice it before? He wrapped both his arms around my back and I put mine around his neck. He squeezed me really tight.

"Geez, what are you trying to kill me?" I said and he laughed then looked down at the water. "Don't even. I want to stay above the water." the next thing I knew I was surrounded by water. He pulled me deeper and deeper. Then I felt something on my lips. I knew it was Seth at that moment. I began kissing him back. My hands started moving around him and his around me. Just as it was getting good I heard something from above the water. Seth heard it too because he was beginning to swim up, dragging me with him. Our heads poked out the top of the water. I looked around in the dark, but I could see perfectly, and I saw Archie and Leah making out on the sand right near our clothes.

"Shh," Seth said quietly, holding his finger up to his mouth.

The next thing we saw was Leah's and Archie's shirts come off. Seth immediately put his hand over my eyes and I giggled. Archie and Leah quickly sat up and Leah threw her shirt back on. Seth pulled me down in the water so just my head was out. Leah and Archie sat up and started looking around.

"If that's you Collin and Brady, I swear I'm gonna rip your heads off." Leah yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. They must go through this a lot.

"Lakota?" Archie said peering out into the water.

"Arch. Look." Leah said holding up our clothes. "They 're Seth and Lakota's." She said smiling looking out at the water. "We know you're out there now," she then fake coughed, "naked," and she coughed again. "So you better get out here."

"Seth, if you're bloody out there with my sister."

"Lets go." Seth whispered softly in my ear.

"Where to?"

"I don't know, we can swim down the beach a bit and make a run for it." he said pulling me down the beach.

"I'm not running around La push half naked."

"You could always go back to Archie and ask for your clothes back.""Fine."

"I'll race you." He said. Man was he a child? I loved it. "Three…two…go." he said quickly and he took off. I closed my eyes and dived into the water and swam as fast as I could. It felt like I was swimming normal human speed but I knew it was a lot faster. I then bumped into something, and I knew it was Seth when his arms held me and pulled me above the surface. "I cant see them.""I told you, I'm not running through La Push half naked.""Fine, stay here. I don't know why you wouldn't want to with those legs." he said and I blushed. Then he started swimming to shore.

"Seth, don't leave me here alone." I whispered loudly but he kept going. I looked around the beach to see if I could see Archie or Leah. I looked back to Seth, but he wasn't there. He must have ran for it.

The next thing I knew someone came up under me ad picked me up bridal style. It was obviously Seth. My whole body was out of the water.

"Don't look at me." I said covering my breast and stomach.

"It's ok, I'm not. We can just phase when we get out so you don't have to run around half naked." He said sweetly. If this was Alec he would have tried something on me by now. _Oh my gosh. _I forgot about Alec. How could I forget about him, he is my boyfriend, sort of. I don't know anymore. He's probably got some girl at his place right now doing the deed. No, how could I think that, he wouldn't do something like that to me. Would he? I kissed another guy, that's sort of the same. Isn't it?

We got to the sand and he put me down, looking straight ahead and not at me. He was such a gentleman. And he has a great body.

"So where to now your smartness?" I said and he gave me a cute, yet masculine smirk.

"You want to go to your place. Or we could go to mine."

"Well Archie and Leah would probably think that we would go back to my place so lets go to yours."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.""Ok, I'll go phase behind that tree over there." He said and ran to behind a tree. I ran behind another one and took what clothes I had on left and phased and walked out from behind the tree.

_So you've gotten used to phasing already? _Seth said staring at me.

_Are you kidding me. It's the weirdest feeling ever. _I said back and he nuzzled my shoulder. I stared at him for a while.

How would I know if I imprinted on him? I was hoping that a sign in my brain would pop up and say THIS IS YOUR IMPRINT, KISS HIM. But all I got was the KISS HIM sign so far.

_So your mind is telling you to kiss me hey? _He thought.Oh, I forgot. _I love your brain. _He said and licked my face. I'm guessing that if we were in our human form that would have been a kiss.

_Lakota. What the hell? Seth, I'm gonna kill you. _It was Archie. At that second I ran behind a tree and phased back and put my little clothing on.

"I guess we're going on foot." Seth said, coming around the tree.

"Ok then." I said and started walking with my hands covering what I could. After a while I was in front. "I cant believe you talked me into this. I'm walking through La Push, in the middle of the night, half naked." I turned to find him looking at my ass. He does act like a child sometimes but he's still a hormonal teenager at heart.

"What the hell are you doing." I said hitting him.

"Ow, that hurt." he said smiling.

"You get to walk in front now." I said pushing him forwards.

"And have you unknowingly looking at my ass. Not a chance."

"Fine, side by side it is.""Fine with me." we walked besides each other. He reached and grabbed my hand that was covering my cleavage and held it down. We were walking and holding hands. I wanted to staple my hand to his. We didn't speak the rest of the way but we held hands. We soon got to his house and crept inside. He led me to his room, it was still as messy as I last saw it. He quickly threw things aside, trying to tidy up. He pushed all his stuff off his bed and sat on it. I just stood there while he stared at me. I walked over to him and got really close. Our lips were a centimetre apart."Can I borrow some clothes?" I whispered ruining the moment.

"Sure." He said going to his cupboard and throwing me a shirt.

"What about pants?"

"My pants wouldn't fit you, you silly girl." He said while I put the shirt on. We didn't say anything, it was a really awkward silence.

"Well I best be going then." I said and I took one step and he had my arm pulling me to his bed.

"You can stay for a little while you know?"

"I know." We sat on his bed holding hands. I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to know his life story.

"So how old are you really?"

"Well I phased when I was fifteen and now I'm twenty one this year.""Really?"

"Yeah." He said, "But age doesn't matter, it's what's in the heart." he added. We laid on his bed and spoke about a few more thing before I knew I had to go.

"I'll take you." Seth offered so we left for my place. This time I was covered so we held hands from the start. I didn't want to run because I wanted to spend more time with him, and I'm pretty sure he felt the same. He made me laugh so much. I was happy to be with him. We got near to my house and stopped to listen for Archie, but all you could hear was snoring.


	8. Confused

**Seth POV**

**He must have been waiting up but fell asleep. We got closer to her house, just under her window. **

"**You can come in my room if you want." She said to me so sweetly it was hard to resist. It was hard to resist her all night. She had caught me out a few times watching her, but I had to remember she is only fifteen still. Sure she didn't look it, but she was.**

"**Maybe I shouldn't, I want to, but we've been pushing our luck too much already. So maybe another time."**

"**Yeah, you're right." She said a bit disappointed, walking towards her window. "Goodnight Seth."**

"**O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I quoted from Romeo and Juliet.**

"**What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"**

"**A tender kiss upon thy sweet lips." I made up. **_**That was so cheesy Seth. You idiot. **_**She came a few steps closer and I closed the gap between us. I leaned down a bit and slowly made my way in for the kiss. It was so soft and warm and her hands were shaking so I took them, pulling her deeper into the kiss. I loved her. I **_**Love **_**her. But the big question now is, did she love me?**

**Lakota POV**

"**Bye Seth." I said to him. That was the best kiss of my life, so far. It was everything I wanted my first kiss to be, too bad it wasn't. I pecked him on the cheek and started climbing up the vine going to my bedroom. **

"**See you later." Seth said watching me. I waved to him and climbed through my window and closed it. I watched him run into the trees. **

**I love being a wolf. It's just so-**

"**Hi Lakota." Someone said. I turned around and it was Leah.**

"**Um, hey Leah." I said looking around for Archie. Then I heard him still snoring. She was holding up my clothes looking at the extra large shirt that only just covered me. **

"**So you and my brother hooked up yet?"**

"**Uh, I-"**

"**Cause I saw you two kissing before and it was so cute."**

"**Thanks, I guess."**

"**He loves you, you do know that right?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**You know you have imprinted on him?""How do you know?"**

"**When you saw him in the forest as a wolf I was paying attention to you. See, when you saw him you weren't thinking anything, just watching him, studying him. That's what it was like with me. Us girls are like that. But with the boys they get straight into thinking about how they found their soul mate and how we tie them down to the earth and how beautiful we are and what not."**

"**So I imprinted?""Yes."**

"**Does Seth know?"**

"**No, Archie made me promise not to tell him, but he didn't say I couldn't tell you so yeah."**

**I imprinted, I actually imprinted. Now that I know for sure, I mean I had a feeling and all, but now it feels like I've come to life and realised I love him. I have to go tell him. I feels like I've seen him again through my second sight. **

"**Thank you Leah," I said hugging her and I jumped straight back out the window, landing on my feet. I ran as fast as I could all the way to Seth's. I snuck through his house, making sure I didn't wake his mum. I got to his door and knocked. He opened it up and stared at me.**

"**Are you ok? Is something-" he started but I jumped on him and kissed him. He walked backwards and closed his door while still kissing me. He fell back on his bed and stopped kissing me.**

"**Wait, what is this for anyway?" he asked smiling.**

"**I imprinted on you." **

"**Really? I thought you didn't know?""I spoke to Leah and she explained to me everything."**

**I told Seth everything that Leah told me and it was four thirty by the time we stopped talking because I fell asleep in his arms.**

**I woke up still in Seth's arms. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. I looked over at the clock and it was two o'clock. How in the world have I slept this late. I sat up and moved his arm off me.**

"**Seth." I whispered but he didn't move. "Seth." I said normally, shaking him, but still nothing. "Seth, wake up." and I hit him on the chest. He flinched and opened his eyes. "It's two o'clock Seth."**

"**Mmmhmm." he said putting his arm over me, pulling me back down.**

"**In the afternoon. My mum is going to be wandering where I am. And Archie probably told her what we did last night."**

"**So, he wont hurt you or me."**

"**I still have to go Seth." I whined sitting up.**

"**Fine, I'll take you." He said sitting up as well.**

"**I think it's best if you stay here."**

"**Why? I'm stronger than him."**

"**I still don't want to see my brother get hurt, even if he is a jerk off."**

"**Cant you just stay a little bit longer?" He said pulling me back down with his eyes still closed. **

"**No, I'm going." I said getting off the bed. I looked down at my clothing. Oh great. I was still wearing Seth's shirt. How bad will this look if someone sees me? I'll have to take my chance and phase. Seth stood up in front of me and kissed my cheek.**

"**See ya later then?" he said.**

"**I guess so." I said and he walked me downstairs. Luckily his mum wasn't there or that would have been awkward.**

"**Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?""I'm sure." I said and walked out the door. I ran into the bushes and phased and ran as fast as I could.**

_**Oh, look whose up? **_**I heard Quil think. **_**Did you get it on with Seth last night?**_

**Were these guys persistent or what. I heard Jake, Collin, Brady and Embry laugh. **_**What? No! Geeze. I'm fifteen guys. **_

_**So, it doesn't stop you from going skinny dipping with him. **_**He said laughing and it ran through my mind.**

_**Hey, it wasn't skinny dipping**_**…….**_**Completely.**_

_**Pretty much the same thing. I didn't think Seth had it in him. **_**Jacob thought and they all laughed. I got to my house and phased back and quickly jumped through my window. There were the clothes that I wore last night sitting on my bed, washed. Great, mum knew. I went and had a shower and put some clothes on, some faded skinny jeans and a tank top, that only just fit me. I was starving so I went sown stairs and made myself some cereal and a few sandwiches. Luckily mum wasn't home. I decided to suck up a bit so I cleaned the house. **

**Archie wasn't home. I have no idea where he would be. It was night time and I had made dinner. Mum got home just after I had finished washing up. She interrogated me. She couldn't believe what me and Seth did last night. She thought that we slept together 'You're only fifteen, that's so young honey.' She was being so nice for a change. I kept telling her that we didn't sleep together but she didn't believe me. She was going to give me the sex talk but I stopped her. I ate a whole heap of dinner and mom couldn't believe how much I ate. After that I ran upstairs. I sat on my bed looking at all my clothes. I'm going to have to go shopping soon. **

"**Hey." A voice said from the corner of the room. It was Seth.**

"**Hi, what are you doing here?" I said as he came over to me.**

"**Nothing. You know you should start hearing around now, I could have been a vampire coming to kill you.""Now why would a vampire kill me?"**

"**I don't know. But actually I came to ask if you wanted to come to a bonfire tonight. Everyone's going to be there.""Everyone?" I said wearily.**

"**Yeah, it's a pack bonfire, so all the elders will be there too."**

"**I wasn't talking about the elders.""I know, but come anyway. It'll be fun."**

"**Ok, but I want you to promise that you wont let Archie push you over the edge tonight, even if he does start it.""I promise." He said so sweetly. I made him wait out the door while I got some green skinny jeans on and a white bubble shirt. We then snuck out the front door and ran to the first beach. We got to the fire and there was the pack, a bunch of girls and elders. About thirty people all up, but Archie and Leah weren't here yet. I got introduced to everyone. Emily, Sam's imprint. Kim, Jared's imprint, Claire (She's 12), Quil's imprint and Renesmee, who is half vampire half human. She is eight but looks eighteen. I was a bit cautious about her being a vamp and all but I got over it. She's Jacob's imprint and Rachael who is Paul's imprint.**

**I sat down next to Seth on the ground. All the imprints were sitting on their imprinters, while the fire was burning in the middle of the circle. **

"**So you're Seth's new girlfriend." Claire said in her cute little girl voice coming and sitting next to me.**

"**Um, I-"**

"**Have you kissed him?"**

"**Well-"**

"**That means you're his girlfriend then."**

"**Claire, leave the poor girl alone," Emily said and Claire got up and went back over to Quil. The whole night was really fun. The food was great and I got on really well with everyone. I felt content. I loved these people. I loved-**

"**You ready to go?" Seth asked, holding his hand out to me. I took it and got up.**

"**Yep."**

**We said our goodbyes and soon left. We ran back to my place and he walked me to my front door.**

"**You know I had fun tonight?" I said, swinging our hands. **

"**Yeah, I know because I did too."**

**Seth POV**

**I leaned across and kissed her. I was only planning it to me a short kiss but she lengthened it. Two imprints, kissing on the front porch. The next thing I knew, the door swung open. It was her mum I was guessing. And we broke apart.**

"**Lakota. What are you doing? I still thought you were going out with that Alec boy." At the name Lakota froze. Did she still like the guy? Does she still love the guy? I didn't know her previous feelings for Alec. The door then closed while I was in my train of thoughts. I made my way around to her window and climbed through. I could here yelling.**

"**Why are you cheating on the poor boy? He doesn't deserve this." I heard her mum yell.**

"**It's none of your business." Lakota yelled back.**

"**You cant go around dating two boys Lakota. It's not right or lady like."**

"**Mum, for the last time, I'm not a lady and I'm never going to be. And I can do what I want to do."**

"**Have you seen yourself? You sure look like a woman to me so why cant you just become a lady?"**

"**I may look it but in my head I'm still the immature little girl that likes to kick a muddy ball around the soccer field. So if you don't like that, go and find a new daughter to fulfil your dreams." And with that she stormed through the door. She was shaking and hyperventilating. I quickly got up off her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately stopped shaking and hugged me back. After five minutes she looked up to me.**

"**Sorry you had to hear that.""Its ok." I said. "What was it all about anyway?"**

"**Oh, the lady thing? Well my mum want me to become a **_**lady**_**, and join up to be a debutant and be in pageants and wear makeup dance around in high heels.""And you don't want too?""No, I hate all that stuff. It's so…….. Girly." We laid down on her bed, her, laying on my chest. I knew this was the perfect moment to ask her to be my girlfriend. She has to say yes, she did imprint on me and all. **

"**Lakota." I said pulling out a plastic ring from my pocket. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I said putting the ring in her hand.**

"**Um, Seth. I'm really sorry. I cant…… Just yet. I just need some time. I'm sorry, I need some time to think and-""No, it's ok. I understand. Just don't leave your answer for too long." I said and jumped back out the window. I just got rejected. I phased and started running to my house. **

_**Oh, did Sethy get cock blocked. **_**Embry said. He was running the shift tonight with Collin and Brady.**

_**Shut up Embry. **_**I said.**

_**Now boys, that is why we never imprint. Because girls are lovey-dovey, want to talk about your feelings, emotional and don't let you get any when you want it. **_

**I quickly got to my house and phased before Embry kept going. I walked through the door and my mum and Leah were talking.**

"**How's your new girlfriend going?" Leah asked. I didn't answer her but kept walking to my room and closed the door. Why did she say no? She did imprint. I loved her, I'm pretty sure she has feelings for me. Why did she say no?**

**There was a knock at my door and I said "Come in." it was Leah.**

"**What's up?" She said. I rolled over on my bed and put my face in my pillow. "What happened? Did Archie do something?""No," I moaned into my pillow. **

"**Then what happened?" she said sitting on my bed. I rolled back over and looked at her.**

"**She said no.""No? no to what?""No to being my girlfriend,"**

"**Really? Why?" **

"**I don't know." **

**I then told her about the fight Lakota and her mum had. Leah gave a small laugh and stared at me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Don't you get it?"**

"**Get what?"**

"**Oh my gosh, Boys." She sighed. "She is confused because she likes you but she is still going out with that other guy, plus she just turned into a wolf and found out you imprinted on her, plus her brother doesn't want you two to be together, plus you have no idea what she is going through so she doesn't need the pressure from you."**

"**What?" I said.**

**She huffed. "Just let her sort it out for herself. Give her some space."**

"**I don't think I can do that."**

"**You're going to have to." She said and left. **

**When I got up the next morning I wanted to go straight to Lakota. But mum said I have to go to school. It was going to be a sucky day**


End file.
